A Free Trip
by GothicFruitBat
Summary: What could be better than waking up in Venice Italy? Nothing really! Especially when everything is completely free! That being said Rinne can offically have the time of his life for once!
1. Chapter 1

**A Free Vacation**

**Chapter **1**: Field Trip!**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I own this chicken leg, this hot sauce bottle the first volume of Rinne but I don't own Rinne**

* * *

Summary: What could be better than waking up in Venice Italy? Nothing really! Especially when everything is completely free! That being said Rinne can offically have the time of his life for once!

* * *

It was five minutes till the end of the day. Everyone was chatting away or looking intently at the clock as if they controlled time. When the bell rang everyone tried to spring up out of their seets to leave for the weekend, but unfortunetly their teacher stopped them.

"Can't we go home already?!" Tsubasa Jumonji cried out. He had sensed a ghost right outside of the school and whether it was an evil spirit or not he was determind to exorcise it.

Without a word the teacher took a stack of papers, devided them into to five stacks and placed them on the front row students desks.

"Take one and pass them to the student behind you, please."

Thinking it was a quiz or weekend homework they all groaned. But seeing that it was a permission slip to Venice Italy for a week their faces lit up and they all shouted. Well all except Rinne, his face didn't change. He unzipped his bag and stuffed the paper inside.

"Rokudo-kun," Sakura Mamiya said making him look at her, "Are you going to get your grandmother to sign for you to go? It would be alot of fun if you went!"

_'Fun if _I _went? Maybe she doesn't think of me as boring! Ha! Take that Jumonji!' _he thought.

"Sakura Mamiya, as much as I would love to go... Venice is much too much to afford." he sighed. Truthfully he wanted to go, to spend time with Sakura Mamiya no less. But poor fortuneless Rinne could not afford such a treasure.

"What are you talking about, its free!" she exclaimed holding up her own permission slip and pointing directly to the statement saying The school will cover all expenses.

His red eyes lit up like a cars head lights and he snatched the form out of his bag and held it tightly to his chest, "Expect me there!"

That was when Tsubasa walked over, "Mamiya-san will you sit with me on the bus?"

She shrugged, "Well its three to a seat so sure." She turned to Rinne, "How 'bout it Rokudo-kun, will you sit with me and Tsubasa-kun?"

"Sure."

* * *

Five minutes later Rinne and Sakura were in the club building in which Rinne lived. Rokumon was begging Rinne to let him go, saying that in his kitten form he could perfectly fit in Rinne's small bag. Sakura was sitting on the floor smiling as Rokudo-kun argued with him. This is where she felt she belonged, she felt happy with these two people in her lives. yet for some reason she felt embarassed to tell a certain one of the boys this.

"Uh, Rokudo-kun," she eventually said holding up a hand, "If you're going to go on the trip we need to get you father or grandmother to sign the form."

He scowled at the thought of going to see his dead-beat if a father and mentally decided on his granny. He grabbed Sakura Mamiya by the hand and put on his haori of the underworld. Sakura Mamiya didn't have to question him, she knew him oh so well to know where he was going. And so the little demon kitty known as Rokumon-chan jump on Sakura-sama's shoulder and off they went to the underworld.

* * *

Once at Rinne's grandmother's place he let go of Sakura's hand. Rokumon jumped into her arms and she sat down to watch the talk between grandson and grandmother. Rinne Rokudo decided to stand as he talked to his grandmother. He pulled out the permission slip from his pocket and said,

"Granny," she paused for a moment before putting down her tea cup and standing.

She placed her fists on his temples and began to rub them harshly, "I told you not to call me that!" she scolded as she continued rubbing.

"Ow ow ow ow!" he yelled until he stopped. He eventually recovered and tried again, "Will you please sign this form so I will be allowed to go to Italy with Sakura Mamiya and my classmates?" He asked holding the paper up to her eyes.

She looked it over and took it from his hand. She grabbed a pen and signed, "Now you be good Rinne!" she said gently rubbing his hair as she handed it to him.

Remembering Sakura was still there he lightly blushed and pushed her hand away saying, "Granny!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

-----After more head rubbing-----

They walked out of his grandmother's house. Rinne rubbing his temples and muttering under his breath. Rokumon was giggling, Sakura? She knew how he felt and couldn't find it in her to laugh, though to her it was quite...cute how Rokudo-kun was treated like such a little boy around his grandmother. And she hadn't dare miss his blush. She felt he looked quite hansom when he showed his emotions. She wished she could make him blush, or maybe, possibly even smile.

"Sakura Mamiya." Rinne said stopping, "I'm sorry for bringing you to the underworld again," his face looked slightly pained and full of regret, "It must be terrible for you to come to a place like this." he said clenching his fist.

"N-no!" she protested putting a hand on his shoulder, "I enjoy coming here with you...and Rokumon!" she gave the kitten a pat on the head and he snuggled into her chest.

He almost smiled when she said that, but then she added Rokumon too. Maybe she really couldn't be happy with just him. He shook his head out of his thoughts, she was calling for him again,

"Yes Sakura Mamiya?" he questioned.

"Um, not to be rude but can we get going I need to go home and pack." she told him.

"Sure, would you like for me to help you...uh, get home I mean..." he said almosting blushing again. Did he honestly think she would let him of all people touch her clothes and place them in a suitcase?

"Sure," she said taking his hand. Rokumon had fallen asleep, "Oh, and yes you can also help me pack if you'd like."

Rinne couldn't hold it in any more he turned his head away and blushed furiously. When he got cooled down he opened the spirit path and took her home.

* * *

(a/n: Sakura only has a mom in this story because I don't wanna deal with the whole dad thing, "You better not be her boyfriend," and such and such.)

When they reached her door step Sakura let go of Rinne's hand and said, "Go on in through my room window, I'll meat you there."

He looked confused, "I'm a ghost with this haori on, no one's going to see me."

"Oh I wouldn't mind if my mother did see you, I just didn't think you'd want to wait around for me to get my form signed!"

He shrugged his haori off and threw it over his shoulder, "Well in that case I'd love to meet your mother, Sakura Mamiya."

Sakura almost gulped, she was not expecting that. Especially from Rinne. Mr. Hates-to-waste-time-Rinne!

She put on a smile and led him into her house. She took off her shoes at the doorway and Rokudo-kun followed suit. Rokumon-chan had reverted into a small kitten and headed up to Sakura Mamiya's room to sleep on her comfortable bed. Sakura called out to her mother that she was home and had company that would like to meet with her. Her mother came rushing down the stairs, a happy look on her face.

"Sakura-chan! Its not everyday you bring friend home." she stopped in front of Rokudo-kun before squealing, "Ohhh You brought a boy home Sakura-chan!" she pinched his cheeks.

"Mom," Sakura's eye twitched and she blushed, "Its not like that, please, he's just here to help me pack. Oh and I need you to sign a permission slip for Italy. I'll be gone for a week." she handed her the permission slip and introduced Rokudo-kun, "Mom this is Rinne Rokudo-kun, my classmate, Rokudo-kun this is my mother."

"Well Sakura-chan," she said as she let go oh Rinne's miss-used cheek, "Its about time you got a boyfriend. Plus," she whispered in her daughter's ear, "Rinne-chan's so cute!" she giggled.

"Mom!" Sakura whined at her mother's childish antics.

Rinne, half smiling at Sakura Mamiya's mother embarassing her so held out his hand, "Nice to meet you ma'am." he stated brightening his eyes.

"Oh! Such a gentleman, too," she said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Ehem, mom, the form please!" Sakura almost ordered trying to spare herself the embarassment.

Her mother sighed and signed the form, "I swear Rinne-chan, Sakura-chan is sooo boring! How can you stand her?"

_'So she gets told she is boring as well?'_

Form in hand Sakura rushed for the stairs to her room, "C'mon Rokudo-kun, my room is this way!"

Rinne followed after her.

"Sakura! Leave that door open you hear?"

"Yes, mother!" was her simple reply as she slammed the door open.

Her mother sighed as she sank down to the sofa, bored as ever.

* * *

Sakura's mother was a very fun character to create. I do wonder if we will ever meat her parents but we haven't yet so I use my imagination. I had to make Rinne almost laugh at her but the closest thing he'll come to laughing is smiling. I won't make her mother like that in anything else, just this one because I wanted to do something to make Rinne happy after getting his head squished twice! Sorry Rinne... ayways review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Free Vacation**

**Chapter **2**: Getting to Italy**

**Rating: T (for some language)**

**Disclaimer: I got owned today, I won a stuffed bear but I do not own Rinne.**

* * *

Summary: What could be better than waking up in Venice Italy? Nothing really! Especially when everything is completely free! That being said Rinne can offically have the time of his life for once!

* * *

Sakura almost collasped on her bed. She hadn't been expecting Rokudo-kun to say anything more and just go up to her room to wait. Sadly she apparently wasn't a very good judge of character. Fortunetly, when she did lay down on her bed she didn't wake Rokumon-chan. She ran her hand over his head and he began to purr in his sleep. Not long after Rinne walked in the room and closed the door half-way.

He noticed her whole bedroom was pink and there were sakura blossoms on her comforter.

"Sakura Mamiya, your mother is..."

She cut him off, "Annoying?" she asked sitting up.

"Actually," he said leaning against her wall, "I was going to say, nice." she simply rolled her eyes and he changed the subject, "So, what all would you like me to help you pack?"

She stood and walked over to her closet, "Well for starters if you can reach my pack up there, that would be helpful. Then, while I go to the laundry room to get my clean clothes you can go to the bathroom, thats across the hall, and get about three towels. Oh, get a couple washrags, too, and that'll be it I suppose." she said rushing out of the room to get her clothes.

Rinne shrugged and walked out of her room. He walked into her bathroom which was surprisingly pink.

_'Sakura Mamiya never told me she likes pink.' _he thought, _'Well, I never really told her my favorite color either...'_

He opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out three towels, just as she had asked. He, then, grabbed out five washrags. He walked back into her room and placed them, neatly, into her pack. Rinne decided to stand there, in place, until she returned. There was a chair over to the side he could've sat in. Problem was she had never told him he could.

His grandfather always told him to be as polite as possible, to him standing and not speaking out of place was being polite.

Sakura walked back in her room, a handful of clothes in her arms. She looked at Rokudo-kun, she wasn't very surprised to see him standing.

"You can sit down, make yourself at home." she said placing the clothes in her bag. She unlike Rinne, however, put them in the pack un-neatly. (A/N: Is that a word?)

He went over and leaned on her wall again, "I put three towels and five washrags in your pack, Sakura Mamiya."

She grabbed something from under her pillow and turned around to look at him, "Oh, um, thankyou. Why didn't you get any for yourself?"

"For myself, you never said..."

"Well go ahead, I don't trust the towels in hotels. They are very old and used, go get a few I know you would like them better than the hotel's."

He walked into the bathroom for the second time that day and picked out two towels. He rubbed the softness of them, secretly he never used towels for bathing. He always used the public baths, the cheap ones that did not provide towels.

"Sakura Mamiya, you are truly a blessing."

* * *

When he came back with several towels he saw her putting the dolphin he had won her into her bag.

_'She's taking that thing?'_

"Why are you taking that toy, Sakura Mamiya?"

She blushed a bit, "Well, uh, ever since you gave it to me I can't seem to sleep without it."

He said nothing more. A few minutes later he went back to his "house", promising Sakura he would save her a seat on the bus. After-all, he would be the first to get on seeing he lived at the school.

She thanked him for walking her home and led him out. She got back up to her room and had woken Rokumon up to tell him Rinne had went back.

After he left she changed into her pajamas and pulled the dolphin from her pack. Hugging it close she soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

When she got on the bus the next morning Rokudo-kun and Tsubasa-kun were argueing over a seat.

"Jumonji, I was here first, I apologize but I am not moving." Rinne stated simply.

The small cat from inside Rinne's bag growled. Rinne patted the bag to calm him down.

"I don't care when you got here..."

"Four a.m." he said cutting him off.

Tsubasa shook his head, "What?! How the hell did you... nevermind! I don't care if you were here first, I have known Mamiya-san longer. I deserve to sit beside of her."

Sakura sighed as she walked over, _'Why are boys so stupid?'_ she asked herself.

"Tsubasa-kun, Rokudo-kun doesn't have to move. Its three to a seat so if I sit beside him you can sit on the outside of the seat and I'll be inbetween both of you." she said making it simple.

Tsubasa smiled, "Oh yes, Mamiya-san great idea! Hey when we get to Italy lets go see the sites together!"

"We'll see," she said sitting down.

"Hey, Sakura Mamiya." Rokudo-kun whispered.

Sakura turned her head to acknowledge him.

"I brought Rokumon along, can you keep him in your room?"

"Sure."

Beside her Tsubasa-kun was fast asleep and snoring loudly, yup this was going to be a long way there. And that was just to the airport. Sakura layed her head back and fell asleep. It wasn't a deep sleep, more like a restless sleep. She didn't get much sleep last night, she was a bit excited. But now she wouldn't get any because of Tsuabasa-kun.

* * *

When they did, however arrive she snapped her eyes open. Rinne could tell they were blood-shot. He stood and handed her Rokumon.

"Try not to talked to him, Sakura Mamiya. If you are talking to him whisper and if someone sees act like he is an actual cat."

She yawned and nodded while placing the small kitten in her bag. She zipped it open a bit so he could breath and stepped off the plane and into the airport. Then they got back on the bus and she groaned. The only good part, she supposed, was that she got to share a room with her friends Miho-chan and Rika-chan.

She just hoped and prayed that there were no spirits in this hotel. Though knowing her there would be. She was like the Nancy Drew of the spirit world. While hidden stair cases, tons of mysteries, and hidden treasures followed Nancy around; She herself was stuck with lending money, solving deaths and spirits. Oh yeah, she had been sure to pack enough money.

She had figured that since the school was paying for the hotel rooms the hotel was pretty cheap and run-down. She thought wrong, looking up at the hotel she saw it was quite nice. Sure there was a little chipped paint here and there but other than that? It was a four star hotel. Yeah there was obviously something ominous about this hotel for the rooms to be so cheap.

_'Aw, and all I had wanted to do was enjoy Venice. _Not _play ghost-busters with Rokudo-kun.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Free Vacation**

**Chapter **3: **We're in Venice, we got some sights to see.**

**Rating: T (for some language)**

**Disclaimer: Lets see... nope not japanese, not Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own Rin-ne.**

* * *

A/N: Okay this chapter they all get a day off. Mainly because I need a vote. So Poll time! Should the ghost or whatever be an evil spirit or a damashigami. Okay when done chosing that: I thought of this while brushing my hair and when I put it up it suddenly looked like Jakotsu's from Inuyasha. That made me think should I make the evil spirit/damashigami Jakotsu to make things more interesting, or just a random by stander? My thoughts are I make him an evil spirit who's regret is he never got Inuyasha's ears (LOL) and Rinne's delima is well... getting the ears. Just a thought so please vote!

* * *

Rinne sighed as he neatly placed his borrowed towels on his bed. They were pink. He had thought nothing of it. In fact if someone were to give him a pink shirt, he would take it and give thanks. Thats just who he was. That was who he had grown up to be. So when Sakura Mamiya had lent him her towels, that she had obviously used before, he had used everything in him to hold back a smile.

And the fact that she didn't want him to use the hotel's towels suggested that she, even slightly, cared for him. She had cared for his well being. No-one else had done such a thing. Not even his family. And the bigger fact that _she, _a girl he had just met not too long ago, cared for him made him warm inside. He would have used the hotel's towels. No matter how used, or dirty, or rough they were he would have. But then, she came along and decided to---

He was interupted from his thoughts by the sounds of his room-mate snickering. He slowly turned his head toward his, unknown rival-in-love.

"Jumonji may I ask as to why you are laughing?" he asked raising his brow ever so slightly.

He half covered his mouth, "Rokudo...are those _pink _towels?" he asked snickering still.

Rinne looked down at them. He had seen no problem in them being pink. What was so funny about that? To him they were just another color like everything else in the world.

He shrugged, he didn't see any harm in telling Jumonji about Sakura lending the towels to him. Afterall his grandfather always said to be honest.

"Yes, they are. I did not have any towels and Sakura Mamiya was kind enough to lend me them." he didn't even flinch. He stood as straight as a soldier and even made direct eye contact.

Tsubasa's mouth dropped open, "You mean those are the towels Mamiya-san uses daily?" The sort of shinigami gave a small nod, thinking nothing of it.

"And those are the towels..." dare he say it, "That Mamiya-san wrapps around her body every day?"

"I suppose thats what you do with such cloths, yes." he shrugged a bit.

"Why?!" he shouted losing his temper.

"I already told you I..."

But the exorcist had already stormed out of the room in a huff. Rinne really didn't see the problem. They were cleaned, its not like he would be using dirty towels. But even still why should Jumonji be in a bad mood because of such a thing?

Rinne shook his head, he would never understand other people. People other than Sakura Mamiya...

* * *

"Oh is that your kitten Sakura-chan?!" Rika-chan squealed when she saw her friend taking Rokumon-chan out of her bag.

"Oh... yes?" she answered not really wanting to lie. Though how wierd would it sound if she had said, **"No, he is a friend I talk to sometimes."** one word... very.

She proceeded to take a wash cloth out of her bag, unfold it half-way, lay it on the edge of her bed, and lay the kit on it. It hadn't been her choice to take him in really. In her eyes it would have been easier if Rokudo-kun had. Afterall Tsubasa-kun might be mortal but at least he wouldn't ask questions.

She sighed and pulled out her dolphin plushy. She looked around the room, Miho-chan and Rika-chan were sharing the other bed and were currently unpacking their things. She quickly hugged the toy to her chest and lay it on the side of her pillow. She truly did like it, she had from the moment she saw it.

It hadn't mattered to her that it was Tsubasa-kun's money, it made her day when Rokudo-kun had been the one to hand it to her. To be honest every moment she spent with him, she worried less and less about money. She had used to be one of those girls begging for more allowence money, but after meeting him she changed. More than a bit. She started remembering more things in fact she even remembered his exact words when he handed her the plushie,

**_"Its not like I paid for it."_** he hadn't met her eyes. But she knew what he had ment by that.

He had felt a bit sad about the fact that he couldn't afford such things, but the farthest thing on her mind had been money. She had been thinking of what determination he took to win it. And not just for the money either, but for her. His _friend_.

There was a hand in front of her face and she turned her head to meet the figured that claimed it.

"We're going to go shopping, wanna come?" Miho-chan asked.

She thought about it. She had honestly wanted to buy Rinne a few things. He deserved it. Afterall he always saved her life, even if it was partly his fault she was in danger. He still cared enough to save her and she cared enough to make a few memories with him in this beautiful city.

"No thankyou, maybe later." she said looking away. Saying 'no' was a hard thing for her. An even harder one was making eye contact with people. She couldn't see how Rokudo-kun did it. Well he wasn't really normal, but then again a girl who can see ghosts isn't all that normal either.

She hadn't even noticed her friends leave. This is when she began to wonder. Thinking back she remembered he only did it to preserve money. Had he really gotten it just for her? She shook her head, there was a knock at her door.

"Its open." she called out politely. The door opened and Rinne stood in front, Tsubasa slightly behind him trying to shove through to get in first.

"Move...Rokudo!" he said trying to shove past his steady form.

"Ugh. Jumonji can't you wait two seconds for her to _invite _us in? Really, its quite rude to step into a ladies room un-invited." he said not even budging.

Tsubasa-kun still trying to shove by stated, "She said "its open", that generally means "come in". She may not have said it in so many words but..."

"Oh geez just come in." she huffed sitting on the hotel's bed.

With that Rokudo scooted to the side and let Tsubasa rush in first. He shook his head at the ignorance and walked in himself.

He didn't much like it when Jumonji sat right beside Sakura Mamiya, but if she wasn't against it he wouldn't say anything.

He stood there, perfectly still. He noticed she was looking down at her lap, refusing to make eye contact.

"So why're you two here?" she asked looking up slightly.

"Well I wanted to know if you'd like to go on the boat around the louve and was kind enough to offer Rokudo to join us." he said trying to impress her a bit.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "How very... generous of you."

Rinne fought a smile, he honestly enjoyed the way Sakura Mamiya would say something to Jumonji and he would take it a different way.

"But since this is something _you _would like to do, we should also let Rokudo-kun choose something afterwards. Seem fair?" she asked her eyes traveling from Rinne to Tsubasa.

"Oh fine." he sighed glaring at the sort of shinigami, "But can we call this a date."

Her heart ached a bit. She was his friend. She oh so hated the fact that one of her best friends saw her in a way she didn't ever think to view him. She wasn't ready to break his heart and she didn't realize what one word would do to Rinne but she said it.

She said, "Sure."

* * *

Rinne bit back a few rude words, '_How about you two just go along and enjoy yourselves? If you two are dating, I would just get in the way.' _He thought. But he realized that would only cause trouble for him and Sakura Mamiya.

_'Hm, I do wonder, if I were a bit more confident in myself, would she acompany me on a date?' _He smiled gently as he thought abut her smiling, smiling that cute smile he would sometimes bring on.

"Rokudo-kun is there anywhere you would like to go?" Sakura Mamiya asked him.

He pondered it for a moment before saying, "If it isn't too much trouble I would like to a historical museum."

Honestly he could see Rokudo liked Mamiya-san. Part of him was trying to set them up and the other part was trying to tear them apart. The part trying to get them together? Was currently thinking, _'Rokudo you like her so much yet you say something so boring that she'll never go for it? What is wrong with you?!'_

Tsubasa groaned, "Damn it Rokudo, why must you be such a boring..."

Sakura cut him off by saying, "Thats a great idea, Rokudo-kun, I just love museums. Though, I had no idea you liked such things?" the last part was more of a question.

Tsubasa's mouth dropped. Maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought.

"Uh..., yes I also like art quite a bit, Sakura Mamiya." Sakura Mamiya smiled and nodded.

It wasn't every day Rinne admitted he liked something, and when it was something she also like she couldn't help but smile. All of a sudden Rokumon-chan snuck off the bed and ran out the window, this was something he wasn't going to miss.

* * *

**Okay next chapter will be the vactioning and then the evil spirit/damashigami will apear. I think I will make a series of these. Next shall be paris, only thing I'm worried about? SHould I start it all over or make her and Rinne be dating while in paris? Like a continuation of this? Someone tell me please. REVIEW!**


End file.
